


Home for the Holidays

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Love, Sad, and cute, but it's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know what to think when your husband goes to Italy right before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

Clint wasn’t home often for Christmas. Usually, there was some important mission that SHIELD absolutely needed him for. At first, you were understanding. But after you got married, you started to feel worried that there was a deeper meaning. There were plenty of sexy agents hanging around him all the time…

“I have to go to Italy.” Clint sighed as he came into the bedroom. You set down your book and looked at him.

“What? Why?” You asked. “I thought you were going to be home this year for Christmas.”

“I’m sorry babe. I really am.” He kissed you. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.” With that, he left. You set there. Your heart felt like it was breaking. You curled up in bed and cried yourself to sleep.

****

You hadn’t talked to your husband in days. You had heard Tony talk about how quiet things had been and you automatically thought the worst of your husband. You knew you shouldn’t, because you both loved each other so much, but sometimes it was hard.

It was Christmas now and there was no sign of your husband. You went to the party at the Avengers tower, not wanting to be alone. They were your friends before they were Clint’s anyway. That’s how the two of you met. They all noticed that you seemed down in the dumps. None of them wanted to comment on it though. You were known for hitting when you were being annoying and you didn’t want that to happen.

That’s when the door to the living area slid open and someone walked up onto the platform where you were sitting. Someone stood in front of you. They didn’t say anything until you looked up. And when you did, your eyes were wide.

“Honey, I’m home.” Clint said with a laugh. You stood up and slapped him. “Okay, I probably deserved that. Everyone stopped to stare at you two. “I can explain baby.”

“Start.” You said. He sighed.

“Well, I ordered something from Italy and it wasn’t going to be delivered in time for Christmas, so I decided to just fly there, get it, and come home. But while I was there, there was a surprise mission and since I was the closest agent, I had to help.” He handed you a box. “But I hope that this was worth it.” You opened it and gasped.

Inside was the most beautiful jewelry you had ever seen. And it was all yours. You looked up at Clint with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry for not being home more often. And I know I don’t deserve you, but I would never do anything to purposely hurt you.” He smiled at you some. “I love you more than anything in this world.”

“Oh Clint.” You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I love you too. So much.” Tony did something then and suddenly, “I’ll Be Home for Christmas” by Elvis Presley started to play.

“Dance!” Tony shouted. Clint smiled and took your hand, leading you out into the middle of the room. He started to dance with you and soon, other couples joined you. All the while, Clint whispered the song into your ear and held you close. He wasn’t going to let you go. He loved you too much.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
